


It's gonna be okay

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Season 4 finale but Catra never got picked up by Prime's beam.Bow and Adora search the Fright Zone for Glimmer and find Catra waiting for someone to end her.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	It's gonna be okay

''BOW'' Adora cried out as she left the Crystal Castle ''She Ra's gone! I broke the sword!'' She ran over to him and hugged him.

''Adora, we went through a portal, we're not in despondos anymore'' Bow explained. Adora looked up at the stars, fear filling her eyes.

''We have to find Glimmer'' She collected herself and decided to take some action ''We have to face this together''

Bow nodded as the two ran over to the Fright Zone.

The two searched the area ''Something bad happened here'' Adora pointed out as she looked at the fallen debris. They reached the Black Garnet chamber, seeing the entire roof split open. ''Something REALLY bad happened here''

Hordak's Sanctum was empty ''Seems like Hordak had quite the outburst'' Bow commented. ''But why? He shouldn't have gotten news of us winning yet'' Adora was confused. Something had made Hordak angry even though he was happy to win. They searched the area fruitlessly

''Wait!'' Adora yelled ''There was this one really dangerous room we weren't allowed in, i'll lead you to it'' The two ran over to the room, as they entered they finally heard some noise, both went quiet.

''That's not Glimmer'' Bow whispered. Adora stealthily looked at the figure from behind some concrete, she could see Catra's headband on the floor' She slowly moved her eyes over to the hunched over figure. 

Catra was breaking down. Anyone could see that. Everything had taken a massive mental toll on her. Adora felt a pang of sympathy for her, she knew that this isn't what she wanted. No matter how much they fought, this was her childhood friend, this was someone she loved, she couldn't just stand there and let Catra keep crying, she was going to talk to her. 

''I'll handle this, you keep looking for Glimmer'' Adora told Bow. He looked up at her ''Be careful, she might be dangerous,'' He passed her a standard sword ''It was left on one of the battlefields'' Adora smiled at him as she took it ''I know she's tried to kill me and all, but she's my best friend, Bow. I know that she won't hurt me right now'' 

Bow nodded and left the room.

Adora inched closer to Catra, sword drawn just in case. Catra seemed to be oblivious to her presence, too miserable to care, still hunched over, sobbing into the ground.

''Catra?'' Adora found herself calling out, alerting the girl to her presence. Catra seemed to jump at hearing her voice. Her sobbing immedietly ceased as she saw Adora's sword to her. She put on a brave face, like she'd learned since she was a kid. 

Adora put on her most menacing expression, all her anger towards Catra bubbling towards the surface. She stared her down, not breaking eye contact. 

Catra didn't fear death anymore. She had nothing left and it was all her fault. Happiness just wasn't for her, she was too stupid to deserve it. She shoved any chance she had at it away, believing that winning would be better and when she briefly won, it didn't feel how she thought it would. She didn't cry for the horde, she cried for what she lost as she gave everything to win. She cried for Entrapta, she cried for Scorpia and most of all, she cried for Adora. She'd give anything to fix things now, but she didn't deserve to, she deserved to die. When 'Sparkles' came to her, she was ready to accept death. The only thing she really wanted was for Adora to know that she's sorry.

Catra may not have feared death, but she feared this. She feared dying at the hand of the one person who had given her all the chances in the world to be better, the person who never gave up on her, the person who she loved. She was so blinded with her stupidity that she never let that drive her, and now the one person who she always loved was there to put an end to her. 

Catra closed her eyes, she wasn't going to let this chance slip away. She had to say it, before Adora's rage would get the better of her. ''Before you do it'' She looked up at Adora, for a second the hatred in her eyes had disappeared ''I'm sorry'' she stated, looking away as she submitted herself to death.

She was expecting to get yelled at or get her head ripped off, or for Adora to beat the hell out of her for what she did. Nothing came. She slowly looked up at Adora again. ''You mean it?'' Adora asked sadly. Her eyes were full of confusion but also _worry_? No, Adora wouldn't care about her after what she's done. ''How do i know this isn't a trap?'' she regained her confidence

Catra looked up at her with tears in her eyes, for the first time, being vulnerable. It was a look only Adora knew. A look they shared whenever she was hurt by Shadow Weaver or woke up from a nightmare. A look that told Adora that she was hurt and scared and that she needed her. Catra never gave that look, not even when she needed to get the best of Adora in battle. She never wanted to leverage that old connection for her needs. She didn't want to destroy the memories of Adora holding her and taking care of her when she was in that state. She didn't want to take advantage of those memories like that. This wasn't a trap

Catra looked down again not wanting to see the worry in Adora's eyes anymore, it was only a matter of time before the hate came back and she was struck down. She wanted to tell her she loved her too but it would contradict everything she's done in the past, and she didn't want Adora to yell at her. She didn't want to be reminded of everything.

She heard the sword clatter to the ground. She quickly looked up with worry. What if the thing that happened to Sparkles was happening to her? At any other time she'd be happy that Adora was weakened. But now, Adora was all she had left to care for. As she looked around, she saw that Adora was right in front of her, on her knees, the hatred in her eyes long gone.

Catra was aware that she looked terrified. She waited for Adora to do something _This is her chance_ She thought _She should kill me now_

Adora could see the fear in Catra's face. Never had her emotions been on such full display before. She couldn't see the menacing Catra who had tried to kill her on multiple occasions, she could see the Catra who she was always there for. She saw the Catra who she'd comfort late at night, the Catra who would open up to her, the Catra she loved.

Whatever she did next was on pure instinct. She came closer and put her arms around Catra. Like they had done when they were kids. Catra went still, completely rigid, she didn't know what was going on. Adora pulled her closer and rubbed circles on her back ''It's okay'' she whispered. Catra's shock died down as Adora spoke, she slowly leaned into the hug and began to cry into Adora's shoulder.

Adora held her for what felt like hours, neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away. They didn't want the spell to break and have to go back to being enemies. Catra was holding her so tightly that it hurt, but she didn't care, she was just happy to be together again. She started to talk again. ''It's gonna be okay, Catra, I promise'' Catra cried harder, as if she still couldn't believe it. Adora continued to tell her it's okay as she sobbed. 

Eventually she asked, still not pulling away ''Do you wanna come back to Bright Moon with me?'' Catra went still ''We can get you some help there and you can figure out where you wanna go'' Catra felt unsure, Adora could tell as she barely moved. ''I'll be there the whole way.'' She could feel Catra slowly nod into her shoulder. 

She continued to hold her until Bow came back. ''Adora, they took her!'' He yelled as he entered. Adora didn't relax her grip on Catra as she answered him ''We're gonna get her back, okay?'' Catra wasn't moving, all she tried to think of was her and Adora as she continued to hold her. ''We're taking Catra home, we'll tend to her there'' Bow's expression relaxed ''i'll ready one of those Horde flying machines, you guys gonna be okay?'' Adora smiled at him for once ''we will be''

She gave Catra a small kiss on the head as Bow walked out. They'd be home soon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a break from my other longer stories so i decided to go back to a few smaller stories, Might make this a two-shot depending if people like it.


End file.
